


Best Boyfriend Ever

by stuckinthediamondlife



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Fluff, I love jihoon's supportive parents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckinthediamondlife/pseuds/stuckinthediamondlife
Summary: “I don’t know if you’re planning to win the worst boyfriend ever award but rule number one, you never forget your partner’s birthday. Today’s not my birthday!”





	Best Boyfriend Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back with a very very short drabble just because today is Jihoon's birthday and I have been thinking of this storyline since forever! Honestly, my writing skills have been rusty so I'm really sorry for that :c 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy! :)

Jihoon was lying down in bed, already in his pyjamas, scrolling through his social media account when his phone rang.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Come out for a while,” the voice on the phone said.

 

“Why?”

 

“Just come out for a while.”

 

“Why? Seungcheol, are you in front of my house?” Jihoon asked.

 

“Yeah, so come out.”

 

“Hey! What if my parents see you?” Jihoon scream-whispered, in case his parents heard him.

 

“So? Your parents know about us anyway, I met them for dinner yesterday, remember? You were there!” Seungcheol reminded Jihoon.

 

“I mean, true. Okay, wait a sec,” Jihoon hung up and made his way out.

 

Jihoon stepped out of his house and crossed his arms across his chest.

 

He raised his eyebrow. “What do you want?”

 

“Here,” Seungcheol handed Jihoon a box wrapped in a red wrapping paper.

 

“Happy birthday,” He said, grinning.

 

Jihoon eyed the box. “I don’t know if you’re planning to win the worst boyfriend ever award but rule number one, you never forget your partner’s birthday. Today’s not my birthday!”

 

“Yes it is,” Seungcheol was still wearing his grin on his face.

 

“No, today’s 21 November. My birthday’s tomorrow!”

 

Seungcheol whipped out his phone and showed Jihoon the time.

 

_22 November 2017, 00:00_

 

“See? It’s your birthday, and I’m officially the first person to wish you. I’m on my way to win the best boyfriend ever award.”

 

Jihoon stared at Seungcheol and then burst into laughter. “You’re a dork.”

 

“But I’m your favourite dork.” They stared at each other, smiling, and sharing meaningful glances.

 

“NOW KISS!” Jihoon’s mother screamed from the door.

 

Jihoon eyes widened. “MOM.”

 

Seungcheol laughed and waved at Jihoon’s mother.

 

“I gotta go, thanks for the surprise I guess?” Jihoon hugged Seungcheol goodbye.

 

As soon as he got into his house, Jihoon glared at his mother. Mrs Lee shrugged, giving an unapologetic look.

 

“I like that boy. You picked the right man,” Jihoon’s father who was sipping on his coffee spoke.

 

“Dad, not you too!” Jihoon ran into his bedroom with the box in his hand. As soon as he reached his room, Jihoon slowly unwrapped the box and opened it. _A polaroid of_ Seungcheol. He took the polaroid out. _More polaroids of Seungcheol._ He read the card placed at the bottom of the box, after many many polaroids of Seungcheol.

 

_You’re welcome. You don’t need to stare at me all the time now. ;)_

 

“That little shi-” Jihoon muttered, shaking his head. He tried, though, to fight back the smile forming on his lips but inevitably failed.

 

Well, Seungcheol _is_ Jihoon’s favourite dork after all.


End file.
